Public Enemy
by ericastwilight
Summary: Public Enemy No. 5 Edward A Masen is known for the biggest bank heists of the era. This is the story of the mastermind behind the infamous man. My entry for the Age of Edward contest. 1930's Edward. B/E Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'd like to thank my beta Kassiah and all my fellow tweeters that helped me with the information.** Thanks to the creators of such a wonderful contest.

* * *

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Public Enemy**

**Your pen name: ericastwilight/emarroquin**

**Type of Edward: 30's Public Enemy Era**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

* * *

Seattle October 1934

The wind was starting to pick up as Carlisle and I waited just down the street of First Union bank. I checked the time and gave Carlisle a nod, alerting him it was time.

I pulled down my hat a bit, fussed with my jacket and popped a piece of candy in my mouth. Carlisle pulled up and I exited from the back of my Volvo.

Jasper and Emmett were by my side seconds later. I gave them both a curt not and together we entered the green double doors.

"Ready boys," I drawled, looking to my right slightly. Emmett was all dolled up in his grey pinstripe suit and black jacket. His face was composed, no doubt ready to play.

"Always ready, boss," Jasper said with a quick touch of his hat. His usual brown suit was covered up by his long black jacket.

"Show time," I signaled the others, lifting my hat slightly as we ascended the tiled staircase to the main holding area of First Union Bank.

I walked in, my eyes shifting through the crowd. The lobby wasn't full, it was almost closing time. Waiting in line behind a pompous fat cat was the most beautiful dame I'd ever seen.

I had seen a lot of beautiful dames before.

I watched her from across the room. She looked incredible in a fitted red day dress. Her brown overcoat was draped over her arm and she was clutching a small brown handbag. Her tiny waist was wrapped in a thin brown belt and her tiny feet donned a pair of brown laced heels. Her gams were long and creamy, her pale skin glowing under the hum of the lights.

The look the doll claimed was of innocence. I hated that I was about to ruin it.

Jasper and Emmett spread out, awaiting my next signal. I walked toward the dame. I touched my brow and smiled at Jacob who came out of a darkened corner.

"Nobody move! This is a robbery!" I roared, quickly removing my roscoes from my shoulder holsters. "Everybody, hands out and on the floor!"

Screams erupted and the dame in front of me stiffened and cowered, trying to move away. Jasper had his heater on the lone security officer on duty.

Emmett, along with Jacob, already jumped over the countertop. Both were brandishing their bean shooters.

"Hello, muffin. I'd like to make a withdrawal," Emmett crooned at some blonde broad trembling in fear before planting a big wet one on her. She spat out in disgust, earning a laugh from Emmett.

"Ten seconds boss," Jasper informed me, signaling Sam and Seth, my other two trigger men from the crowd. They quickly stood up, pulling out their heaters and manned the stairway.

I grabbed the little kitten in red by the arm, causing her to scream.

Some quivering crumb called out to the dame in my arms, "Marie!"

"Michael," she cried as tears fell from her dark brown eyes, trailing down her cheeks. She reached out for her boy, but I pulled her back into me.

"Open it or your doll gets it," I offered to the sharply dressed bank manager.

He was integral to this plan working. The trembling twit was none other than Michael P. Newton. He owed me a lot of money. My boys and I made sure of it every time he hit the tables. This was his way to pay me off.

It didn't take much to corrupt people nowadays. Dough talks, simple as that. In this case, Michael happened to be a real bad poker player.

He'd been trying to win enough to get his doll a ring and a house so he could pop the big question.

It was a real true sob story.

The agreement was for me and my boys come in, make with the dough and scram. He would get ten percent for his troubles (ya' know, he's gonna get canned) and everyone lives happily ever after.

At least that's what he thinks.

Michael knew something wasn't on the up and up, seeing that I brought additional trigger men.

I wanted him to appear nervous because he couldn't lie for nothin'.

"Yes, sir. Just don't hurt my girl," his voice broke as he watched his little peach crying, her back against my chest.

She was delectable, her pert backside grazing against my hip, and I instantly hardened. Damn it, ain't gonna be pleasant to run with that.

"Then you best get a move on," I said, grinning. He nodded and fiddled with keys. Emmett and Jacob were fast on his heels.

"Twenty five seconds," Jasper called out.

I prided myself in robbing a joint in less than two minutes. That's the average time it took for coppers to show up and start throwing lead.

To this day they're the ones that got people killed. Emmett and Jacob exited behind Michael while Seth started having the patrons all get up.

My dough boys both carried out four large canvas bags. I gave the signal to Seth who gave out a round of shots in the air. The scared men and women all scrambled into the vault.

Seth closed the inner iron-gate with a laugh. They all looked like packed sardines, with Michael in front.

I let out a belly laugh while the doll sobbed out her boyfriend's name.

I guess he should've made sure she wasn't coming in today. Of course I did say I wasn't going to hit his bank until next week.

What can I say, I was eager.

I grabbed her and pulled her towards the exit, motioning with my head for the others to make tracks.

"Sorry, doll but you're coming with me," I crooned in her ear, loud enough for her crumb of a boyfriend to hear.

His eyes widened and his face paled. I smirked because he realized at that moment that she was now mine.

"Minute fifteen," Jasper called out, taking a bag from Jacob.

"Have a nice day," I drawled out.

I grabbed my little peach around the waist and we stumbled down the stairs awkwardly.

Once outside, there was no one awares of what went down in the bank, so the boys fanned out, going to their vehicles.

I threw Marie into the back of my Volvo, landing on top of her. "Drive," I demanded to Carlisle.

The doll writhed beneath me, trying to beat my chest with her tiny fists as we flew past an intersection. Sirens were heard coming down the street going toward the bank. They cruised right beside us, unaware of our presence.

My doll stopped struggling as I caught her by her wrists. She looked at me with big gorgeous brown eyes. Her lashes were long and thick, her eyes a little red from crying. Her cheeks flushed a sweet pink.

It kind of broke my heart.

She smirked and her arms wrapped around me.

"So, Edward do you still think I need acting lessons?" she purred, licking her plump lips.

"No darling, you surely don't," I crooned and crashed my lips against hers.

That's right; my girl was the brains of this whole operation.

I'll never forget the day I met her in Washington six months ago. The moment I saw her in that red and white evening gown, there was no going back. I was dizzy with this dame.

I had to make her mine. The thing is, she was the first to make a move.

She was devious.

She was cunning.

She was a devil in disguise.

_Jasper and I had just arrived to check on one of our local clip joints. The floor was packed with moving bodies and the drinks were flowing, keeping everyone happy. When everyone is happy, they keep losing their dough._

_Like I said everyone was happy, especially me._

_Then suddenly, I swear the crowds parted as she walked across the floor, maneuvering around the tables and bodies. It looked like there was a spotlight pointed just at her as she walked toward me. Some fink in a blue suit stopped her. Her eyes met with mine for a brief moment, followed with a breathtaking smile before returning her attention back to the fink._

_I leaned over to Jasper, "Who's the dame?" I motioned toward the goddess in a beautiful white satin and striped red beaded sleeveless dress._

"_That's the new girl from what I heard. I think her name is Isabella. She's related somehow to Charlie Swan."_

"_Isn't Charlie the one that's going to be the new chief, starting next month?"_

"_Yup, that's the one," Jasper confirmed, eyeing me._

_I grinned, "I think I should introduce myself, don't you?"_

_Jasper laughed, "It's your funeral."_

"_I love a challenge," I declared, checking my tie and running my hand through my hair before donning my hat._

_I walked over to a table, taking a drink from a passing dame. I sat down with a handful of chips and waited for my hand to be dealt._

_The chair beside me scraped against the floor, alerting me to her presence. I checked my cards and stayed._

_I watched the doll beside me place a bet with the cards she was holding. _

_A fat cat tapped his finger against the table, asking for a hit._

_I waved my hand, staying with my current hand. So did the little dish sitting beside me._

_The fat cat turned his cards a nine of hearts, the king of spades and the ace of clovers. _

_I turned my queen of diamonds and a jack of spades._

_The doll smiled and put in another three chips. I called her bluff and added another two. She smiled wider, adding her two chips before turning her cards._

_A queen of hearts and an ace._

_Nice._

_The dealer played until he busted and the doll clapped happily. "Thank you boys," she purred before leaving the table, giving me an eyeful of her gams from the slit that ran from the top of her thigh to the bottom hem of her dress._

_She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Would you like to continue a game, alone?"_

"_I would like a chance to win back my dough, doll," I said firmly._

_She laughed, pressing her hand against her chest and throwing her dark brown hair back. "It's too bad you didn't get the other card, instead of your jack. You would've won."_

_I turned and glared her. What game was this kitten playing?_

_I stood up and grabbed her by the arm and led her to a dark corner. I pinned her against the wall, placing my hands on either side of her head._

"_Are you a card counter?"_

_She grinned._

_I hissed when her hand met with my hardened cock. God she smelled good. _

"_I'm good with numbers and I have a real good memory," she whispered._

_I growled, "One snap of my fingers and my boys will take you to the alley and put a bullet in between those pretty eyes." I ground against her moving hand._

"_But…you won't," she said matter-of-factly._

"_Why is that doll?" I leaned down and grazed my nose against the skin of her neck._

"_I have a proposition for you," she offered, peppering small kisses along my jaw._

"_Does that come with you?" _

_Her other hot little hand took mine from the wall and led it up her thigh._

_I take that as a yes._

I hadn't looked back since.

I knew she was smart the moment she beat me at my own game, but I didn't know she was a god damn genius.

Once she became established with my boys, she laid down the plan.

"_My doll has the floor fellas. Listen up."_

_Bella, as she preferred to be called, stood up with her chin held high as she stared down some of the most hardened criminals in my crew. She didn't bat an eyelash._

"_We're going to watch a bank for about three months," she put her hand up because Jasper decided to open his mouth. I glared at him and he sat back down. "If this works you'll be leaving that bank with over $100,000."_

"_In one hit?" Emmett asked._

_Bella nodded. Every one of my boys' ears perked up._

"_We're listening," Jasper said._

_Bella grinned widely and cleared her throat._

"_It starts out with me getting close to one of the managers. My job is to have him fall for me so that he gets desperate for money to buy me a ring."_

_Jasper smiled, "Then it's our turn to make sure he loses all his money at the tables. Rough him up, maybe we'll threaten him?"_

"_Yes. He'll owe the house a lot of money, too much. In a desperate attempt to prevent his girl from getting hurt, he'll offer to…"_

"_Get us in the vault," Emmett said, the cogs in his head spinning._

"_We'll have to stage it as a robbery of course, so he doesn't get in trouble with the coppers," Bella continued._

"_Bella will be at the bank to remind him why he's agreeing to this," I clarified. It was one of the things that bothered me the most._

_Putting her in the line of fire, I didn't want to risk her._

_But the woman was stubborn._

"_A hostage?" Jasper asked, looking at me before glancing at Bella._

"_Yes," Bella confirmed._

"_Why three months?" Emmett asked._

"_I have to get chummy with the manager and that takes time. The rest of you will be watching the back. Learning the schedules of the guards and tellers. We need to time the robbery to when the bank is capped with dough and have it ready for pickup."_

"_Will this work?" Jasper questioned, looking at me. I knew what was bothering him. This all hindered on Bella._

_I had no doubt in my mind. She could make any man fall for her, fast and hard._

_I was already hers._

**Present day**

Carlisle pulled up to house out in the middle of nowhere about seven hours from Seattle. The boys were already there waiting.

I pulled Bella out of the backseat. Her hair looked like a nest as she remained asleep. I carried her inside and laid her in our bed. I went to talk to the boys downstairs to see how we did.

Carlisle kissed Esme hello as she stirred something at the stove. Alice was chopping something at another counter, Jasper picked from behind her.

I turned my attention to Emmett who had the bread we just scored on the table.

"How much?" I raised my brow, waiting for the count. He looked over some paper, double checking something as a smile came over his rugged features.

"One hundred thirty-nine thousand, boss."

"Sweet, we hit it just at the right time," I whooped, clapping my hands.

"If we keep doing this we should be able retire in a couple of years," Jasper said, passing me a stack of cash.

I laughed, "That we will."

I let Bella sleep while the rest of us had dinner. After goodbyes everyone called it a night and left with their shares. I plated some dinner and brought it up to Bella.

I walked to the room and noticed she was no longer in bed. Steam billowed out of the open door of the bathroom. I placed her food on the table beside the bed.

I loosened my tie and removed my suspenders from my shoulders, letting them to fall to my sides. I quickly removed my shoes and socks and made my way into the bathroom. I opened the door further, unbuttoning my cufflinks.

I leaned against the door way and looked at the scene before me.

My little kitten was fully undressed, wet and slippery sitting in tub of steaming water. She smirked at me as she lifted one of her gams and laid it on the side of the tub, giving me the perfect view of her cunt.

I groaned because it was obvious I was getting some nookie tonight. All night long, by the looks of it. Just looking at those pretty pink nipples was driving me insane.

She bit her lip and cocked a brow, waiting for me to make a move. I must not have been moving quickly enough for her because she suddenly knelt in the tub and grabbed me by my tie, pulling me inside! Clothes and all, fuck there went the silk.

I landed on top of her. My shirt and trousers completely soaked as her legs wrapped around my torso. Bella ground her hips against me as her lips ravished my neck. Her little hands started undoing my tie, flinging it somewhere behind me.

I groaned but protested, she ruined my best shirt. She giggled madly, her lips playfully biting my frown. I smirked when she ran her small nails against the scruff of my day old beard.

I wrapped my arms around her and changed positions so that she was straddling me. I allowed her hands to finish undressing me slowly as I licked and nipped at her neck and full breasts.

"So…ung…how much was it?" she asked in a broken whisper.

"Over a hundred thousand," I murmured, trailing kisses up to her lips.

Bella smiled then moaned when my wandering hands found her slick entrance. I slipped my tongue in her sweet mouth, filling and tasting her. My cock twitched between our bodies, anticipation making it so hard.

"Bella," I gasped when her hands wrapped around my length. I bucked my hips, causing her to moan again.

I grabbed the back of her head angling it just right so I could explore the depths of her mouth.

Bella's hand released me and grabbed my arms as she braced herself. She guided my cock to her entrance, my hands on her hips helping bring her down on me hard and fast.

We both cried out before crashing our lips together. Bella rocked and rolled above me slowly, teasing me. I groped, pinched, and sucked every inch of skin I could.

I needed more.

I sat up higher, pulling her legs around my waist and stood up, my hands on her backside. I quickly got out of the tub, walking us toward the bedroom. My cock twitched every time Bella ground her hips against me. I laid Bella on the edge of the bed. Her body was at my waist level. I kissed her hard and deeply.

"More please," she gasped as I moved inside her again.

I groaned and draped each of her gams over my shoulders and slammed into her. The angle was incredible. I felt every inch of my cock being squeezed by her tight wet pussy.

I continued pounding into her, earning my name with every thrust. Her head thrashed right and left as her eyes clenched tight and she cried out incoherently.

Finally with a hard deep thrust she cried out, "Edward!" Her slick pussy tightened over and over again, squeezing me until it was a light flutter. I continued slamming into her with hurried shallow thrusts until with one final thrust, I spilled inside her.

I let her gams fall around me gently and pulled out, laying Bella on her pillows. I moved some matted hair from her forehead and caressed her cheek.

I kissed her lips softly. "Did you talk with the doctor this morning?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. She nodded a tear escaping her eyes. "He thinks I can't have children. The damage is permanent."

Bella had an automobile accident while visiting South America with her mother, resulting in her mother's death and almost killing Bella. Even to this day, she suffered from aches and pains. This news was the worst kind of agony.

We both knew that we were nowhere near ready or in the position to have children. We also realized something should have happened by now. So we knew something must be wrong. Rosalie, Emmett's dame, gave her an address for a doctor in Seattle. She went in as Marie, going in for a regular checkup.

"I'm sorry, dollface," I murmured, kissing her lips again. She shook her head.

"Its fine, Edward," she whispered as more tears started to fall. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her, worshipping her and telling her over and over again how much I loved her.

**Two Years later- Ohio**

Emmett ran out right behind me, shots fired from my right. Seth gasped as a lead bullet hit him square in the chest. Sam lunged for him and threw him in the coupe before jumping in, taking a few coppers out in the process.

Jacob and Jasper were already gone. I took hold of a red headed Bella, hating that I had to use her as a shield to make it look I was taking her as a hostage.

She screamed but didn't fight me, knowing that we needed to make tracks. I pulled the door open from my Volvo, throwing in my two bags. A wagon came down the street with a copper hanging out the window, pointing a gun in my direction.

I pulled Bella against me and was just about to throw her inside when the shots fired from the coppers heater. Bella gasped in my arms as blood stained my white shirt. I aimed and shot the fink twice in the head, causing him to fall out of the car and swerve into traffic.

Bella and I fell in the back seat just as Carlisle pulled out, throwing lead back at the coppers.

The door slammed closed with the speed that Carlisle was driving. I looked at Bella underneath me. Her head was thrown back gasping, her eyes clenched tight. I pulled back slightly and realized that there was a lot of blood.

"Where?" I asked, touching and feeling for her injuries.

She sobbed, "Its fine, only a flesh wound." I looked up at her eyes, seeing the tears that slipped from the corners.

"Dollface," I gasped. I tore open her pretty blue dress and found the entry point in the left side of her chest. "Oh god," I cried out, turning her slightly and causing her to scream. I applied pressure as I searched for an exit would.

"It's going to be fine, doll. I love you," I whispered, peppering her face with small kisses.

"I know," she gasped. I looked into her eyes they darkened slightly. "Edward," she whispered, "I love you, forever."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her and sobbed. I didn't care if I was grown man and my brother was in the front seat hearing every word.

"Are they still behind us?" I asked several minutes later, Bella's body trembling under me.

"We're in the clear for now, Edward," Carlisle said softly. He looked over his shoulder at me. I motioned for him to pull over.

"Get the bags," I said firmly. Carlisle exited the car and did as I instructed. Bella cried out again, her arms going limp around me. I whimpered, barely maintaining my composure.

"Go into the tree line and along a dirt trail, the safe house on Johnson is about a mile that way." I pointed toward the south.

Carlisle shook his head, not understanding why I was making him go. I pulled Bella out of the back seat and carefully placed her in the front. I turned toward my little brother and clasped my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't live without her, Carlisle," I declared with conviction. His eyes widened as he suddenly became aware of what I intended to do.

"You can't do this!"

I shook my head, "Take care of your wife. This is the last one for you. Find a way out. I know Jasper and Emmett will respect my wishes."

He nodded and dropped the bags by his feet. He wrapped his arms around me, patting my back.

"Go," I said one last time. I ran to the driver side and watched my brother run into the dense forest outside of Seattle.

I slammed my door closed and looked over to my wife. Her forehead was covered in sweat, her cheek was smeared with blood, her eyes were bright. She smiled at me and raised her hand to gently touch my cheek.

"Angel," she whispered.

"You are, love." I took her hand from my face and kissed it. I threw the car in drive and flew down the gravel country road.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"Forever," we said in unison.

**Five years later- Washington**

**Charlie**

There was a knock on my door. I looked up from my desk and stated for the intruder to enter.

It was pair of G-men, from the local office. Well, this should be interesting.

"What can I do you gentlemen?" I stood up, offering my hand.

They introduced themselves before taking the chairs in front of my desk.

Agent White threw a file on my desk. I stopped it from sliding and read the label.

_Public Enemy #5: Edward A. Masen_

I cocked an eyebrow at the agents.

"Is there a reason I'm looking at this?"

"We were informed that you met Mr. Masen before he started pulling the bigger heists."

I nodded. "I did. I told them seven years ago, I said six words to him." I slid back the file toward them.

"Can you take a look at his known accomplices?"

I sighed, taking back the file and opening it. On top of the file were profiles and photographs of each of Masen's trigger men.

The first was a black and white photograph of trigger man, Seth Clearwater, shot dead at 23.

The next was a photograph of Sam Clearwater, in prison with the possibility of parole in ten years.

Jacob Black, unknown, last seen in New York.

Jasper Whitlock, unknown, last seen in Arizona.

Emmett McCarty, shot in shootout in Ohio, unknown, presumed dead.

There was a color drawing of a hazel eyed blonde man. I recognized this one, considering that I seen him just yesterday.

"Is there a reason why the good doctor's photograph is doing in this file?" I waved Carlisle's picture around.

"Well, we're pretty sure he's Masen's brother. We haven't been able to prove anything of course."

I nodded and looked at a series of artist's drawings of a woman. "What are these?"

"Those are artist's rendering from witnesses that remember the hostages that Mr. Masen took who were never heard from again."

I nodded again and shrugged. "Why are they in the file?"

Agent White while the other g-man just glared. "Notice anything about these drawings?"

I looked down and shook my head. One picture was a blond, another of brunette, one was one with raven black hair the last was a red head.

"I don't see anything, should I?" I asked, looking up at Agent White.

He sighed and sat up at the edge of his seat. He pointed at the eyes of each drawings.

Each one had brown eyes.

"Are you saying that they are all the same woman? That she's in on this?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Agent White nodded.

I looked at the last photograph of Edward Masen. His forest green eyes stared blankly at me.

Edward Masen, unknown, last seen in Ohio.

The agent picked up the photograph of Isabella from my desk. "She's a beautiful, Mr. Swan."

"She was."

He raised a brow in question. "She and her mother died in a car accident when she was eighteen."

I took the framed photograph from him, placing it back on my desk. He nodded, giving his apologizes.

"Is there anything else you wanted to share?" I asked, rising from my chair.

"Sorry to waste your time, Mr. Swan."

The agents left quickly after their strange interrogation.

There was another knock on my door. Jessica called out that the mail was here. She tossed a stack of letters on my desk before rolling her cart down the hall.

I huffed and started looking through the pile. Something caught my eye.

It was a colorful postcard with a beach ball and a lounger with a setting sun overlooking the ocean.

I turned it over and noticed several postmarks in other languages besides English.

It read:

_**Wish you were here. We miss you.**_

_**Love Always from Brazil,**_

_**B**_

I smiled as I tore the card into small pieces, bagging them to burn later. I turned and faced the west wall where I had a wall sized mural of the world map. I grabbed a pin from my desk and squinted until I found Brazil. I stuck the pin at that point.

I stood back and admired all the little red pins.

They labeled all the places my daughter, her husband and their son and daughter had traveled.

The six words that I said to Edward all those years ago when he asked for my blessing to marry my baby girl came back to me in that moment. "Yes. Please take care of her."

* * *

**The Volvo was around in 1934, the photo of the cars are in my profile along with photos of Bella's evening gown.**

Please review.


	2. Voting

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Public Enemy**

**Your pen name: ericastwilight/emarroquin**

**Type of Edward: 30's Public Enemy Era**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

**The first round of voting has started, please take your time to cast your votes for your favorite Edward. The link to the profile to place your votes can be found on my profile. This is just the first round, my entry is not in this round. But please take the time to vote during this round.  
**

**Thanks to all those that have taken the time to read and review my one shot.**

Erica


	3. Voting Round 2

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Public Enemy**

**Your pen name: ericastwilight/emarroquin**

**Type of Edward: 30's Public Enemy Era**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

**The second round of voting has begun, my entry is in this round. Please take the time to vote for your favorites, you only get to pick three. **

**Thanks for all those that have reviewed my entry, the link to the profile to vote is in my profile.  
**

Erica


End file.
